The Peacemaker
by Caroline Greene
Summary: Taub isn't so excited about some news. PART III NOW UP. : -Part of the Kudley Army Character Event-
1. Chapter 1

**PART I**

"Chris,"

"What's wrong?" Taub asked, plunking down in the seat across from her at the kitchen table. She'd messaged him on his pager—something she was only suppose to do in an emergency. Given this, he was annoyed by her completely calm, almost glowing expression.

"Nothing is wrong," She replied. "I have to tell you something."

Tab raised an eyebrow and waited for the bomb to drop. Was she leaving him? Did she decide she wanted a divorce after all?

"I'm pregnant." She held her breath waiting for him to react.

"That's..." He searched in vain for the right words. He saw her look of excitement and decided peace was more important than his opinion or feelings. "...wonderful, honey!"

She smiled and hugged him, babbling about clearing out the guest bedroom, paint colors, and baby names. He nodded at all the appropriate times, bobbing his head in agreement. The idea of a baby horrified him, but he couldn't let her down. He could pretend he was happy for her sake.

**PART II**

"...The only explanation is a congenital defect." Taub explained, gesturing to the white board.

"Who's the blimp?" House nodded towards a very pregnant woman wearing a sun dress entering the office.

She shot him a glare. "I'm Chris's wife."

Taub quickly got to his feet. "Is the baby okay?"

"Yes, he's fine." She answered, instinctively touching her belly. "I just wanted to remind you that my sister is coming by today and your cell phone was turned off."

"Oh. Thanks, honey. Why don't you go home and take it easy?"

"I will." She said sweetly, giving him a peck on the cheek. "It was nice meeting all of you." She smiled politely at everyone in the room _except_ House.

"Why didn't you tell us you're having a baby?!" Kutner asked. "Congrats, man!"

"Thank you. Like I was saying, it has to be a congenital defect..."

"That's it?" House asked, cutting Taub off mid sentence.

"Yes, there's no other explanation."

"Not that. Your wife comes in here just about ready to pop and you don't find a moment to mention it over the last nine months?"

"I figured you'd want me to keep my personal life at home."

"Most expectant fathers are bursting at the seams with pride...You're keeping little Taub Jr. a secret. There's only two reasons why you wouldn't be talking none stop about it. The kid isn't yours?"

"Of course he's mine. My wife isn't a cheater." He said angrily.

"Too bad. Because the second option is even though the kid is yours, you don't want him. That's cold."

"And untrue. Now if you excuse me, I have an MRI to conduct on our patient. You know, the person we _should_ be focusing on."

House called after time "Baby hater!"


	2. Chapter 2

**PART III**

Taub laughed at the sight in front of him.

"Look! I'm a doctor like you, Dad!" Mikey wore his father's stethoscope and his white lab coat was so big on him that it dragged behind him as he walked. Years ago he would have had a heart attack if his white coat had made it's way to the floor, but by now it didn't even phase him.

Taub made a fist and put it up to his mouth. "Paging Dr. Taub Jr, Paging Dr. Taub Jr." His son raced up to him and smiled proudly at the title 'Dr. Taub Jr.'.

"You know how to use this?" He flicked at his stethoscope around his son's neck.

Mikey shook his head.

Taub took the stethoscope and put it on with one hand in one swift movement. He motioned for his son to come closer. He obliged and puffed out his chest. Taub listened to the beat of his son's heart. His first thoughts were objective; it sounds strong, pace is normal. Then he grinned. This was _his_ son's heart beat.

"Here," He took the stethoscope out of his own ears and gave it to Mikey. "Put these in your ears.."

He followed direction and listened in wide-eyed wonderment to the sound of his own heart. Then he took the end of the stethoscope and put it against his father's chest. He moved it around, trying to find the right spot. When he found it, he paused and listened. "We sound the same!"

Rachel walked in and grinned at Mikey in his father's over-sized lab coat. "What are you boys up to?"

"I'm listening to Daddy's heart!" Mikey boasted.

"Wow," She nodded, looking impressed. "How is it?"

"It's good." He declared.

"Excellent, because he's going to need it when he takes us for a drive. Are you okay, Chris?" She noticed his watery eyes.

He cleared his throat. "Yep, fine. I'm great. Let's go."


End file.
